Preview
by tensaichi
Summary: As Naruto grows older he also grows stronger. With the kyuubi chakra inside of him he is almost the strongest, smartest person in the elemental nations. (A/N) This story is in progress and is only a preview. I will continue to write as long as I get feed back from the readers.


"Normal speech"

"_thought"_

"**Tailed beast/summons"**

"_**Tailed beast/summons thought"**_

It was just a regular day in the hidden leaf village civilians were putting up decorations for the festival children were laughing with their parents and friends everyone seemed to be having a good time all except a little six year old with blonde hair and cerulean eyes who was sitting atop the hokage monument. This child was none other than naruto uzumaki the kyuubi's container for and messiah of his village. As night came the mobs started to form for the annual fox hunt.

Meanwhile w/Naruto

After leaving the monument he kept asking the same question over and over again

"Why … why am I always alone?!"

As he neared his apartment he started to regret leaving the monument because there in front of his apartment complex waiting for his arrival was a mob of villagers and shinobi alike at the sight of this he turned around and ran away as fast as his legs could carry him with one thing on his mind_ "I have to find a place to hide or get to the old man". _Not paying attention to where he was going he turned right into a dead end as the villagers closed in on his position he started to cry praying to kami that someone would help him or the villagers wouldn't find him but to his dismay neither happened because the villagers found him and beat him with whatever they could find or had on them. After hours of torture they left naruto's body there in the alley bleeding profusely with their only thought being that they finally got revenge on the fox.

**In naruto's mindscape**

After finally coming to he looked around his surroundings to see that he was in what appeared to be a sewer and he was not happy about it

"Son of a bitch those bastards don't think beating me is enough so they go and dump me in the sewer just fucking great...I hope Mira-chan and Ezra-nee don't worry about me to mu-"

Before he could continue a low growl interrupted him. He then realized that he was standing in front of a giant cage with a paper with the kanji for seal on it. That's when he saw something that would change his life forever because there before him was a titanic shadowy beast with two giant glowing crimson eyes with slit irises. But before he could say anything the rest of the creature came into view as it came into the light to say he was shocked was like asking if ramen was the food of the gods. Then it spoke in a deep voice

"**So my jailer finally decides to visit"**

Now fully aware of what or who he was talking to he asked the only question on his mind

"Where am I and how are you here….Kyuubi"

The demonic fox just laughed before answering the boy

"**Well brat we are in your mindscape and the reason I'm here is because I was sealed in you making you my jinchuuriki"**

Once again naruto froze in shock then said something that shocked even the Kyuubi because of his knowledge

"I should've known it all makes sense now that explains all of the nicknames and the reason why the villagers hate me … but screw them if they can't see that I'm the scroll and not the kunai"

"**I see great promise in you brat so I would like to train you in the arts to be the best ninja…I will not have a weak container"**

"What's the catch fur ball?"

"**There is no catch I'll train you to be the best and you don't get us both killed"**

"deal you make me strong and I'll stay alive"

**Time skip 2 years**

"**Well kit it seems your training is complete you have the new dojutsu I gave you as well as five tails of my chakra at your disposal" **

"Yea thanks fur ball I don't think I'd be anywhere near as strong as I am now if it weren't for you but I'm going to hide my abilities but if I get called out I'm gonna give them the answer of a protege for now"

"**Alright kit but if I were you I'd do the early graduation instead of wasting your time with history and lectures that I have most likely told you"**

"Okay but I better get going don't want to be late on the first day of school"

At that Naruto walked towards the academy at a decent pace whilst thinking about what his classmates will be like and who will be teaching him as well as if he'll hate him and think he's the kyuubi. As he finally looked up he was in front of the academy doors looking around he noticed he was early because of the amount of kids there. On that note he walked inside and headed towards his class room. When he arrived he walked in and looked around and saw that only three people were in the room the first one had his head down but naruto could see he wore chain mesh armor under a beige shirt with a dark green trim his hair was tied up and looked like a pineapple. The next kid was plump or big boned he had swirls on his cheeks and wore a beige shirt with a green jacket and a white scarf lastly he had a bandana on his head. The last kid was playing with a little white dog he had red markings on his cheeks and wore a gray hoodie with fur trimming. After naruto observed his soon to be classmates he took a seat in the back row on the farthest side of the room.

"_okay I have the nara, akimichi, and the inuzuka heirs in my class and so far the only other noticeable people are the hyuga and yamanaka clan heiresses finally we the gloomy uchiha heir and heiress my views on my class mates so far is that I hate them all...well almost all of them cause Mira and Ezra are in my class apparently"_

Meanwhile elsewhere in the village a silver head jounin had sneezed

As naruto was about to go back to sleep he heard the most horrid sound in his life

"Hey ino-pig get away from my sasuke-kun"

Naruto looked up and took one look at her a started screaming on the inside

"_WHY…WHY IN THE HELL DID I HAVE TO HAVE SOMEONE FROM THAT STUPID HARUNO CLAN IN MY CLASS?!_"

Naruto put his head down after the howler monkey was told to shut up and sit down by their teacher from what naruto could tell he was chunin and didn't have a big chakra reserve

"_He can most likely fire off four or five A rank jutsu before he feels the effects of chakra exhaustion"_

After taking role iruka began his lecture on the founding of the village. When he turned around he saw naruto sleeping in the back so him being the teacher he was he threw his piece of chalk at him only to shock the class when he caught it and threw it back.

Iruka being the first to break out of his shock endused state asked naruto to explain the who founded the village and where they belonged as well as some of their allies most of the class was laughing on the inside thinking that the idiot wouldn't know only to be shocked by what he told iruka.

"Ok to begin hashirama senju and madara uchiha were the founders of the village known as konoha gakure no sato upon completion the two clan heads had their clans deicide who would be the first hokage. Upon counting the votes the winner being hashirama as time passed more clans asked to join the village the most important were the nara, inuzuka, akimichi, yamanaka, aburame, sarutobi, and the hyuga. Finally the allies to konoha were the uzumaki's because of their mastery of water jutsu and fuinjutsu they were a forced to be reckoned with but during the first shinobi war iwa, kumo, and kiri joined forces to finally destroy their one fear the uzumaki's as hard as konoha tried to get to them it was too late the hidden eddies village had been destroyed which is why konoha's chunin and jounin flak jackets have the swirl on the back the clan emblem of the uzumaki's."

With his mini speech completed naruto sat back down and went back to sleep when class ended iruka held naruto back to talk to him

"Naruto how do you know so much of konoha's history if this is your first day of school?"

"I studied before school started"

"I see well I'd like you to take an IQ test for me"

"Ok and sensei I was wondering when the early graduation tests will be?"

"The tests will take place in eight months why?"

"I want to take them duh"

With that said naruto walked to his rundown apartment to change for his chakra control training he would be doing in training grounds 44 or the forest of death upon arrival he stretched and jumped the fence after thirty minutes of walking he came to a decent sized clearing with a lake nearby

"this looks like a good spot"

"_ok fur ball what do I do first?"_

"**Use your chakra only to walk up the tree remember to keep a constant and steady flow to much and you are repelled to little and you won't even stick"**

After getting the concept of what he would be doing he began after two hours he finally made it to the top so he made a few shadow clones and had them continue while he rested for a little bit. When twenty minutes passed he walked towards the lake.

"_Ok fur ball how do I do this again"_

"**It's similar in ways to tree walking but since it's not a solid object and it moves you'll have to constantly change the flow of your chakra"**

So for the remainder of the day he made two groups of shadow clones to practice the exercises. When he got home he took a quick shower and fell asleep. As the first rays of light started to come over the horizon they started to slowly creep into his room and after five minutes it finally reached the sleeping blonde he woke up muttering.

"Stupid sun"

On the completion of his daily routine he left his apartment complex arriving at his school at the same time as the uchiha twins did. He looked at them for a second and walked off to the wall of the academy and disappeared in a crimson flash.

Hey fur ball thanks for letting me know who my parents were I still can't forget the look on the old man's face when I asked for their jutsu and notes.

_Flashback three days ago_

_As naruto walked into the hokage's office he spoke before he could "hey old man I need a favor"_

"_What do you need naruto-kun" asked the old man with a curious tone._

"_I would like my father and mother's scrolls"_

_Now the look on his face was priceless as his eyes bugged out and his jaw was on the floor not expecting the that to be said "I'm sorry naruto-kun I do-"_

_At that naruto interrupted him "stop acting dumb old man I know who my parents are and it was obvious to figure out"_

_Finally giving up hiruzen got out of his seat and removed minato's hokage portrait where a secret compartment was discovered after rummaging through the compartment for a while hiruzen replaced the picture and sat back at his desk. As he handed naruto three scrolls he told him "now naruto in these scrolls are not only your mothers and fathers jutsu but they also contain letters they wrote to you as well as the two jutsu your father used to earn him the alias "yellow flash" take care of them and don't tell anyone of your heritage do you understand"_

"_I understand old man and thanks"_

_End Flashback_

_(A/N)_

I know you guys are probably mad but I want to see what you think before I put all of my time into this story so please review and let me know if you want me to continue also in the comments I want to know what the readers think should I give him a harem if so who do you want in it?


End file.
